Tori Forrest
Tori Forrest is the 16 years old daughter of the Norse Troll. She’s the captain of the ghoul’s Shoocker-team and wears that title the much pride and honor. After taking care of others all her childhood she spend her time as a student at Monster High protecting her team and training to win the Goth-ia Cup. Character Personality Tori is fiercely confident and likes to think that she’s completely fearless. She has a very strong mothers instinct even though she sometimes goes a bit to far when it comes to protecting the monsters she loves. She is not all nice but Angie works as a continuous in those times. When someone else tries to overthrow her she not scared to show her teeth. As told in the bio she’s a natural leader but often the others don’t mind that she takes the lead as she mostly is a terrorific captain Appearance Tori has strawberry blond hair that she prefers keep out. She has gold-ish skin and bigger ears and nose than other ghouls. Her eyes are skyblue which breaks of from her otherwise very neutral palette. She is athletically slender has two small tusks protruding from her mouth. Not to mention her tail that like her hair has strawberry blond wisp at the end. Classic Monster Perhaps most abundant are the stories about the race of trolls(Danish: trolde, Swedish/norwegian:troll). Scandinavian trolls tend to be very big, hairy, stupid, and slow to act. Any human with courage and presence of mind can outwit a troll, and those whose faith is strong can even challenge them to mortal combat. They are said to have a temperament like a bear- which are, ironically, their favorite pets- good-natured when they are left in peace, and savage when they are teased. Trolls come in many different shapes and forms, and are generally not fair to behold, as they can have as many as nine heads. Trolls live throughout the land, dwelling in mountains, under bridges, and at the bottom of lakes. While the trolls who live in the mountains are very wealthy, hoarding mounds of gold and silver in their cliff dwellings, the most dangerous trolls live in lonely huts in the forest. While few trolls have female trolls, trollkoner, as wives, most possesses a regrettable tendency to spirit away beautiful maidens, preferably princesses, who are forced to spin by day and scratch the troll’s head by night. The trolls have their own king, called Dovregubben, who lives inside the Dovre Mountains with his court. Dovregubben and his court are described in detail in Ibsen’s “Peer Gynt.” After the integration of Christianity into Scandinavian folklore, trolls developed a hatred of church-bells and the smell of Christians. Trolls are often said to be able to change their appearance and did so in order to trick humans into doing what they wanted. For example, Trolls may present a beautiful appearance in order to trick a character into following them into their mountain home, then hold the character captive for years (bergatagen) - see the similarities with Irish "elven/fiery hills." In older tales, the word troll/trold (trolla as a verb) may simply mean "to badly harm/hurt someone"; someone who is a troll is someone who may eat human flesh or engage in other socially-unacceptable acts. Luckily, trolls are said to turn into stone when exposed to sunlight. Relationships Family Tori is the oldest of eleven siblings and often gets homesick and misses them. They're a very close family and she misses them a lot. Her parents often treats her like an adult as she had to take a lot of responsibility at home. Friends Tori is best friends with Angie Ellis and Hilda Dew but is close with the entire Shoocker team. Overall she's pretty liked at Monster High. Pet She has a little furball named Pels with whom she is totally in love with. What Pels really is no one really knows. Romance Tori hasn’t been in any relationship since she began at Monster High. There is a guy back in the Scandinavian forest she’s always been crushing on but she’s never dared to tell him that. Gallery Bio_Base_Tori.jpg|Tori's Bio|link=http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Tori_Forrest Skullette_Tori.png|Her Skullette|link=http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Tori_Forrest Tori_Most_Likely_To.png|Tori in the Fearbook|link=http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Tori_Forrest Tori_Ghouls_Rule.png|Tori's Ghoul's Rule Outfit|link=http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Tori_Forrest Tori_Scarily_Ever_After.png|Tori in Scarily Ever After - as Sister Fear in Bloodylocks|link=http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Tori_Forrest Pelz.png|Pels - Tori's Pet|link=http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Tori_Forrest Category:Norse Mythology Category:Troll Category:Females Category:Original Characters